K9 Dayz
by Cybrus
Summary: It is almost Labor Day, but weeks prior, Chase asked Ryder if he could join the army. This came as a surprise to the team, but they understood. After a motivating speech that prevented his kidnapping, it was time to go. How will the adventure continue for this puppy? So far, not so good, as the others treat him like he really is a puppy puppy, except for one other German Shepherd.


**Authors Note:** **Hello! Riddl3 here! September 3rd is Labor Day, and I thought to create a mini holiday story that will go up a week before September 3rd, if not already up. I created this story 8/7/2018. Also a little side note, Labor Day is honoring those who are serving, Veterans Day is honoring those who severed, and Memorial Day is honoring those who have served in the past. You may know this already, but you would be surprised what people don't know.**

Chase's Labor Day

It was early morning on September 3, 2018. Chase wasn't woken up by Ryder like he would usually do. Instead, Chase had slept in for another good 3 hours. His normal routine time was 6, but Chase had forgotten what happens today. When he woke up, he didn't understand why everyone was looking at him like he was important.

"Uhh, is there a problem guys?" said Chase very confused.

"You leave in a week to go for K9 Army services, and we will miss you!" said Ryder

"That will be the only time I am gone, why round up everyone here at the lookout?" asked Chase, looking proud.

"Well, we all wanted to thank you for going into service! Did you forget what day it is?" Rocky said to the proud looking pup.

"Uhh, it is September 3rd, I think?" said Chase.

Everyone laughed about his answer, but Chase ran back to his pup house to get his calendar. He came back to the lookout with his calendar on him.

"Let's see, August 27th, August 30th, September 1st, Here it is! September 3rd, the federal holiday is…" Chase said as he froze with what it said.

"Well, what is it Chase? Is it a typo, or is it Labor Day?" said Marshall.

"Wow, how could I forget this day? I always celebrate it." said Chase, feeling like a complete idiot.

Everyone giggled, even Chase did as well.

"Well, I guess we should go down to the City Hall?" mentioned Rocky.

"The mayor is waiting for you Chase!" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the Case!" Chase said as he went into his police cruiser and sped off.

-At the City Hall -

Chase was the first one there. Mayor Goodway greeted Chase and started talking to him.

"Thanks for going to service Chase! We all appreciate it. And we also thank everyone else who is also serving!" said Mayor Goodway, who was getting ready for the event.

"The rest should be here any minute now!" Chase said, becoming proud again.

"Don't you worry Chase, you just go and sit down, is that OK?" asked Mayor Goodway waiting for the others.

"I guess!" said Chase.

"This isn't fair!" said Humdinger, hiding in a bush nearby.

"Mrrow!"

"I guess they can't have an event if they don't have the MVP!" said Humdinger.

"Mrrow!"

"Good idea! Go up to him!" demanded Humdinger, who was setting up a plan.

The kitty walked up to Chase, however, Chase didn't see the cat until he started randomly sneezing.

"Achoo!"

"Something wrong Chase?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Did you forget that I- Achoo! Am allergic to cats?" said Chase, sneezing uncontrollably.

"That is a problem, I guess we have to call the paw patrol!" said Goodway when she pulled out her phone and called Ryder.

"Hey Mayor, how's Chase?"

"Not good. He says a cat walked up to him, and he is uncontrollably sneezing!" said Goodway, worrying for Chase and the event.

"That isn't good! We will be right there, no job is too big, no allergy is too small!" said Ryder as he called everyone on his pup pad.

"Paw patrol, to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs up!" everyone said in unison.

Everyone, except Chase dropped what they were doing and ran to the lookout. Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Skye were in the elevator already.

"Come on Marshall! We need to hurry!" said Rocky.

"I am comin- Woah!" said Marshall as he tripped over Mr. Police Bear.

"Marshall!" everyone said in unison.

As the elevator rose, and the pups got into formation, they jumped out.

"Uhh, where is Chase?" asked Skye.

"For now, I'll take his role!" said Rocky.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir!"

"Thanks Rocky, today we have an emergency with Chase. His allergies to cats have been triggered, and if he doesn't recover quick enough, the event for tonight can't happen!" said Ryder as all of the pups gasp.

"This isn't to just keep the event going, it is also for Chase too!" said Marshall.

"That is my point, so Marshall! I need you and your first aid skills to help clam Chase's allergies and to check for any rashes." said Ryder.

"I am ready for a Ruff, Ruff, rescue!"

"Rocky, I need you just in case we need to finish setting up the event, or putting it away!"

"Don't lose it, reuse it!"

"Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said as he rushed down the fireman's pole to his ATV. Marshall and Rocky slid down the slide, got into their vehicles and headed to the City Hall with Ryder.

-City Hall-

"Hey Mayor, where is Chase?" asked Ryder.

"He is inside my office, I thought to put him in there to keep him from the cats!" said Goodway as she held the door open.

"Thanks mayor!" said Marshall passing by.

"So, are you here to help me a little bit Rocky?" asked the Mayor.

"Maybe, it depends on Chase's situation. For now, we should take a break!" said Rocky, sitting down.

-Meanwhile in the office-

"Hey Chase! You in here? It is Marshall!"

"Over, Achoo! Here." said Chase, sneezing.

"Hey buddy, it is ok, I will try my best to fix your allergies!" said Marshall as he checked for any rashes Chase may have developed.

"I can't be, Achoo! Seen like this!" said Chase looking at Marshall.

"Chase, you're braver than that, don't worry about you looks, it is what matters on the inside." said Marshall, checking for rashes, and to cheer up Chase a little bit.

"I think I will use that for my speech today! Achoo!" said Chase, then sneezed.

As 5 minutes pass, Chase soon begins recovering. On the other hand, Humdinger is planning a sabotage at the event.

"A-ha! That is a really good plan!" Humdinger said to himself.

-Outside the office-

"Hey Ryder! Good news!" Marshall said catching Rocky's and Ryder's attention.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

"Chase is starting to recover, but he needs a few minutes to practice his speech!" said Marshall.

"That's ok, practice makes perfect!" said Ryder.

"We don't have time! The event starts in 30 minutes!" Mayor Goodway mentioned as she was rushing to set up.

"Calm down Mayor Goodway, my pups are here to help!" Ryder said as he called the lookout.

"All paws on deck! We need help setting up!" said Ryder.

"Is Chase OK?" asked Skye.

"Yes he is, now move go, go!"

As everyone was setting up the chairs and the technologies, Chase was in the office bathroom practicing his speech.

"I wouldn't be here today if. No, that isn't good to say, maybe, nah." Chase said to himself.

He was brainstorming, and brainstorming hard. Eventually, as the stress disappeared, he began writing it down. A few minutes later, the outside was set and ready, all they needed was the MVP.

"You will learn you absolute lesson Mayor, Goodway!" said Humdinger with a tranquilizer gun.

Humdinger was on a concrete surface, there was an air vent and a door to get to the roof. As his purple suit flapped in the wind, and the sound of his heavy breathing, His aim was dead on Chase. However, He chose a specific spot for aiming, but his scope was of terrible quality and was aiming at the speaker.

"Today we greet you with a special guest, Chase!"

Everyone was cheering and applauding.

"Hello Adventure Bay! Today I have a mini speech to tell you before I go to the K9 Army service!" said Chase.

Meanwhile, Humdinger had a little trouble trying to aim at Chase, he couldn't use a laser assist because everyone would notice. His scope also had no cross to tell him the middle, he needed to guess where to shoot, but then Chase said something that changed his mind.

"Ahem! Let's begin, Today seems a little different, not because you changed your breakfast, not because you changed your clothes, but because you changed yourself. You may think that others think differently about you, but it is not true! It's on the inside that matters!"

Chase said those words and Humdinger thought about it. He was about to tranquilize a possible veteran, people would hate him. He threw down the gun and stormed off the roof.

"You act differently to yourself than you do to others and what I say is, always be yourself so the people can see the real and true you, because that is what you are!" said Chase as he finished his speech.

Everyone applauded and cheered for Chase. They wished him good luck and they said their goodbyes.

-At the lookout-

Chase, Rocky, and Marshall were all at his pup house and started talking.

"So you're really leaving?" asked Rocky.

"I made a commitment to it!" said Chase.

"Well, have fun Chase!" said Rocky as he left to sleep.

"When are you gonna start packing up, Chase?" asked Marshall.

"Soon, but not now." said Chase.

Then suddenly, Marshall went up to Chase, and kissed him passionately. Chase kept doing that, but then Marshall stopped.

"I gotta go!"

All Chase could think was, that was the greatest kiss ever!

 **Authors Note(Continued):** **I was in class on 8/27 and realized, oh it is a week before labor day, gotta edit this story. Please enjoy an review thus story, but be on topic!**


End file.
